lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Brenda Howard
Brenda Howard (December 24, 1946 – June 28 2005) was a bisexual civil rights activist and sex-positive feminist, who was an important figure in the modern LGBT rights movement. Biography Howard was born in the Bronx and grew up in Syosset, Nassau County, New York. She graduated from Syosset High School and from Borough of Manhattan Community College with an Associate in Applied Science degree in Nursing. A militant activist who helped plan and participated in LGBT rights actions for over three decades, Howard was a leader of the Gay Liberation Front and for several years chair of the Gay Activists Alliance in the early post-Stonewall era. She is known as the "Mother of Pride", for her work in coordinating the first month anniversary rally and then the "Christopher Street Liberation Day March" to commemorate the first year anniversary of the Stonewall Rebellion. Howard also originated the idea for a week-long series of events around Pride Day which became the genesis of the annual LGBT Pride celebrations that are now held around the world every June.Channel 13/WNET Out! 2007: Women In the MovementThe Gay Pride Issue: Picking Apart The Origin of Pride A fixture in New York City's LGBT Community Howard was active in the Coalition for Lesbian and Gay Rights which helped guide New York City's LGBT rights law through the City Council in 1986. In 1987 Howard a Regional Organizer for BiNet USA helped found the New York Area Bisexual Network to help co-ordinate services to the region's growing Bisexual community. She was also an active member of the early bisexual political activist group BiPAC, a co-facilitator of the Bisexual S/M Discussion Group and a founder of the nation’s first Alcoholics Anonymous chapter for bisexuals. On a national level, Howard’s activism included work on the 1983 "March on Washington for Gay, Lesbian and Bi Rights and Liberation" where she was female co-chair of the leather contingent and "Stonewall 25" in 1994. Quotations The Brenda Howard Award In 2005 the Queens Chapter of PFLAG announced the creation of the "Brenda Howard Award".The PFLAG Queens Chapter Names New Award for Bisexual Activist Brenda Howard This is the first time a major American LGBT organization has named award after an out bisexual member of the LGBT Community. This award to be given yearly, recognizes an individual or organization whose work on behalf of the LGBT Community best exemplifies the vision, principals and community service exemplified by the late Brenda Howard and who serves as a positive and visible role model for the Bisexual Community. See also *Sylvia Rivera *Marsha P. Johnson *Stonewall riots *Gay pride *Gay Liberation Front *Gay Activists Alliance *Socialism and LGBT rights *New York Area Bisexual Network References External links * Brenda Howard's Website * LJ community to celebrate & continue Brenda Howard's activism * New York Area Bisexual Network (NYABN) * In Memoriam, Brenda Howard * Brenda Howard, Bisexual Activist, Dies (Gay City News) * Brenda Howard, A Long History of Activism (Gay City News) * pioneering activist for gays and bisexuals (Advocate) Category:American activists Category:American Jews Category:Bisexual rights activists Category:Jewish American activists Category:People from New York Category:Rights activists from the United States